


Oops

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 19, baking.

When Draco came home on Christmas Eve, the flat smelled like baking cookies. With a frown, he set down his bag and hung up his cloak. He took out his wand and, holding it ahead of himself, walked toward the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, but saw neither of his lovers. There was, however, a plate of cookies in the middle of the room, on the kitchen island. On their own. Nothing else.

What was more, the entire kitchen was clean. It was never a good sign--Draco had just come home from a conference and the entire flat, the kitchen included, often turned into something that resembled a garbage skip when he was away.

No, this was not good. Those cookies were not to be trusted. The clean kitchen was not to be trusted. Draco turned around, meaning to go down to the shop to confront his lovers, but he found himself hanging upside down from one ankle instead.

"He knew it was a trap," George said, holding his wand out.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "I knew the clean kitchen was a step too far."

Draco crossed his arms. "And I don't recall a recent time when either of baked willingly."

"Why bother?" Fred asked, all faux innocence. "We have you."

"But clearly, he's become wise to our tricks," George pointed out.

"Alas--"

"Woe."

"We shall simply have to make him eat the cookies."

Draco cast a wandless _Finite_ and hit the ground running. He almost made it to the door when he got caught in a _Petrificus Totalus_. As he toppled backward, Fred caught him. Smirking, Fred said, "Don't worry. There isn't anything bad in them."

Draco only glared.

Fred shrugged and carried Draco into the bedroom. George followed soon after and Draco glared at him, too, from where he had been settled onto the bed. George wiggled his eyebrows and ate one of the cookies. Fred took one, too, and removed the spell on Draco just enough for him to be able to eat.

"It's a good thing," George promised. "Something new we wanted to try out."

"For our love line," Fred continued. "The cookies are baked to order and laced with a simple, mild lust potion."

"Not enough to make you loose your mind, but you'll feel hot and heavy."

Draco snorted. "I'll write you a better tag line if you'll let me up."

"You'll have to try it to know how to write it," Fred pointed out.

George waved one of the cookies. Draco looked between them and sighed. "You do realize that we have to be at the Burrow tomorrow at eight? For Christmas?"

"So?"

"It's almost ten."

"Mild lust potion. It's supposed to wear off in an hour."

"And when it doesn't? When we're sitting with your mum and dad with three stiffies?"

George shrugged. "Worth the risk, I think." He slowly smirked. "I dare you, Draco Malfoy, to eat one of these cookies." Fred chuckled.

Draco hated himself, but he never could resist a challenge. "Go on then. I've tried everything else."

They cheered and Fred gave him one of the cookies. The effect started immediately, a tingling in his feet and toes, a warmth in the pit of his stomach. Draco's last coherent thought, out loud, was, "I think the potion was too strong. You have already tested this, right?"

~~~

Draco shifted in his seat again, trying to find some position that was comfortable for both his ass and his swollen dick. Despite the promise that the potion would last only an hour, they had been at it up until they had to shower and go to the Burrow. And the potion was still affecting them. 

It was the most uncomfortable meal Draco had ever had at the Burrow.

"Are you sure you boys are all right?" Molly asked, for the third time, bringing over another platter of bacon.

Fred smiled, but it looked pained. "Fine."

Bill snorted and Charlie shook his head. George glared and Draco shifted again. 

"You're driving me up the wall!" Ron finally yelled. "Out! Please!"

"What are you on about, Ron?" Molly asked. "Honestly. Don't tell me that you ate one of the twin's experiments again."

Arthur froze where he had been taking a bite of the quiche, eyes widening. Around the table, everyone grew silent. Molly caught on and she turned with narrowed eyes to glare at Fred and George. "At the Christmas breakfast?"

"To be fair, we thought it would only last an hour," Fred protested.

Molly put her hands on her hips. "And you gave Draco one! Wasn't he tortured enough by you two? I would think you'd treat him better now that you're...well, you know."

"I actually willingly ate one of the cookies," Draco defended.

Her lips tightened. George pushed his chair back with a loud scrape and stood up. "He did and we did fuck up the recipe. And I'm sorry, Mum, but we've got to go."

"Finally!" Fred yelled, standing, too.

Draco gave Molly a pained, apologetic smile, but he willingly let himself be pulled out of his seat and into the Floo. He faintly heard Molly yelling, but it was soon lost to the roar of the Floo. They fell out of their fireplace and were tearing out of their clothes the moment they were in the sitting room.

"You idiots," Draco hissed, sitting down on the sofa, and spread his legs.

"Yeah, yeah," Fred griped. "Must've been the chocolate in the recipe. Boosted the potion."

"Ask me next time," Draco pointed out. "I am, after all, the only one of us with his potion certification."

George knelt between Draco's legs. "Later. God, I can't even think right now."

Draco scooted forward and Fred settled behind George. Yeah, next time Draco was going to be making this one. "Never again. Not until I see this recipe."

Fred rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Lube?"


End file.
